Love in Disguise, Literally
by Eternal Ruby
Summary: NEW! UPDATE CHAPTER 4! Dipaksa menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan utk pergi berlibur ke Jeju dengan Jung Yunho tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu semua? Well, karena Eomma menyuruhnya, lebih tepatnya, memaksanya. Sayangnya Jung Yunho tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan Eommanya. Read to find out the rest! YunJae, Crossdressing, Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Casts**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun

**Pairing: **YunhoxJaejoong

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Rating**: T for now(?) nggak tahu chapter-chapter depan ratingnya bakalan naik atau nggak :p

**Warning**: Crossdressing, Boys Love, typo(?)

**Disclaimer: **The boys aren't mine. They belong to Cjes and SM (for now, we never know the future :p)

**Summary**: Dipaksa menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan untuk pergi berlibur ke Jeju dengan Jung Yunho tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu semua? Well, karena Eomma menyuruhnya, lebih tepatnya, memaksanya. Sayangnya Jung Yunho tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan Eommanya. Interested? Read to find out the rest then^^;) YunJae, Crossdressing, Yaoi, DLDR!

**.**

**.**

**Love in Disguise**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: Mommy's Order is Law**

**.**

_They say they cannot love someone who isn't real_

_It's all a lie, I tell you_

_I love her when I know she is someone else_

_**.**_

"_Kau...tidak tahukah kau kalau disini, hatiku, sakit ketika aku melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain, Park Misun?"_

"_Yunho.. Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu."_

"_Aku tahu. Hah, aku terus mengejarmu padahal kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku ini sungguh menyedihkan."_

Suara isakan yang terdengar di sebuah rumah itu kini berubah menjadi tangisan. "Huwaaa, Yunho-ssi, jangan menangis! Kau kasihan sekali. Lebih baik kau bersamaku saja."

"Yah, Eomma! Jangan bilang kau menangis lagi melihat akting Jung Yunho! Film itu kan sudah berkali-kali diputar di televisi. Kau sudah melihatnya lebih dari tiga kali."

Mrs. Kim mengusap pipinya yang basah dan menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi sebal yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Jung Yunho adalah aktor yang benar-benar memberikan semuanya saat dia berakting. Aku menangis karena dia sangat bagus dalam berakting. Kau ini tidak tahu cara menghargai akting seseorang."

Anak Mrs. Kim itu meraih remote control dan memindah channel televisi ke sebuah berita. "Eomma, lebih baik kau melihat berita tentang bencana seperti ini. Ini nyata dan benar-benar terjadi. Kalau mau menangis, lebih baik menangisi orang-orang yang rumahnya terendam banjir. Mereka benar-benar kasihan. Itu akan lebih masuk akal untuk ditangisi."

"YAH! Kembalikan remote controlnya, Kim Jaejoong!"

Seperti biasanya, malam itu dipenuhi oleh teriakan dari Jaejoong dan ibunya yang bertengkar karena masalah channel yang akan di lihat di televisi. Bedanya kali ini adalah Mrs. Kim berhasil mengambil remote control dari Jaejoong.

Begitu remote control ada di tangannya, Mrs. Kim langsung mengganti channel berita ke film yang sebelumnya ia tonton. Ia mengerang kecewa ketika hanya melihat nama-nama pemain film itu yang bergantian muncul di layar, menandakan film itu sudah berakhir.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mengganti channelnya tadi aku masih bisa melihat Jung Yunhoku!"

"Aish, Eomma kau ini..."

"_Hello, Girls! Seperti janji di awal penayangan spesial kali ini, SBS mengadakan kuis spesial hari Valentine!"_

Mrs. Kim berteriak kegirangan sebelum menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Omo omo, ini kuisnya! Jaejoong diamlah sebentar!"

"_Siapa yang ingin jalan-jalan selama tiga hari di Pulau Jeju tanpa biaya sepeserpun? Mau makan malam romantis di hotel bintang lima di Jeju Island? Join this awesome Valentine Event! Win the prize with a super special additional prize! Jung Yunho akan menemanimu di Jeju Island! Caranya gampang sekali, tinggal menjawab pertanyaan dari saya. Siapa nama pemain laki-laki yang ditolak cintanya berkali-kali oleh Park Misun? Ketik jawabannya dengan format SBS VALENTINE (Jawaban) dan kirim ke nomor yang tertera di bawah layar kaca. Pemenang akan diumumkan besok, tanggal 13 Februari, sehari sebelum pemenang akan terbang ke Jeju. Satu dari gadis yang mengikuti kuis ini akan dihubungi lewat telpon untuk lebih lanjutnya."_

"OMO! _Dinner_ dengan Jung Yunho? E-Eomma rasanya mau pingsan, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Eomma kan belum tentu menang, kenapa berlagak seperti sudah menjadi pemenangnya? Lagipula pemenangnya adalah seorang _**gadis**_, bukan wanita tua." Ujar Jaejoong, menekankan pada kata gadis.

Mrs. Kim memukul lengan Jaejoong. "Yah! Apa kau memanggil ibumu ini tua? Aku masih empat puluh lima tahun. Kata teman-temanku aku kelihatan masih berumur tiga puluh lima tahun."

"Memangnya tiga puluh lima tahun itu masih gadis ya?" Jaejoong bergumam sebal.

Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan tetap mengikuti kuis ini. Oh, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Jung Yunho, hihi."

"Dasar wanita tua genit. Padahal juga sudah mempunyai Appa.."

"Diamlah, Appamu itu memang tampan saat muda. Dia adalah kapten basket waktu di sekolah. Hanya saja sekarang perutnya sudah menggembung gara-gara suka minum soju. Kalau saja perutnya masih seperti muda dulu, aku tidak akan-"

"Eomma, jangan bilang kau ingin selingkuh!" Bisik Jaejoong tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning_, Jaejoong Hyung. Eh, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Jaejoong memandang teman sekelasnya itu dengan malas. Ia melenggang masuk ke kelas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan salah satu sahabatnya itu, Kim Junsu.

"Apa kau nonton _hentai_ semalam suntuk, Hyung? Lingkaran matamu hitam sekali."

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat sebelah mata Jaejoong berkedut. Ia menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Shim Changmin duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Seringaian tidak absen dari mulut bocah paling muda di angkatannya itu.

"Yah, aku ini tidak pernah nonton _hentai_!"

Yang diteriaki Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali memainkan PSP-nya.

"Aish, dasar maknae gila." Gumam Jaejoong.

Kim Junsu yang duduk di sebelah kiri Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "_What's wrong with you, Hyung? You don't look good._" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Alisnya berkerut, khawatir jelas ada di wajahnya itu.

Kim Junsu, _the Angel_. Selalu menjadi orang yang bisa Jaejoong andalkan di situasi apapun. Beda dengan Shim Changmin, _the devil rencarnation_, yang selalu membuat hidupnya menderita. Ah, tepatnya bukan menderita. Hanya saja memiliki teman seperti Changmin hanya akan membuatmu emosi dan dia hanya memanfaatkan kebaikanmu saja. Misalnya saja jika kau pandai memasak seperti Jaejoong, maka Changmin akan mengekorimu terus sampai kau berjanji membuatkannya makanan tiap tiga hari sekali. Jaejoong sudah lupa kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan Changmin dulu.

"_It's nothing_, Junsu. Hanya saja tadi malam Eomma memutar semua koleksi filmnya yang ada Jung Yunho dan menontonnya sepanjang malam dengan volume maksimal. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jemuranku basah saat aku tinggal tidur pagi tadi gara-gara hujan. Aku harus mencuci ulang baju-bajuku."

"_Oh, poor baby. Let me hug you_..." Ucap Junsu. Ia memeluk Jaejoong beberapa detik dan melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk Jaejoong Hyung juga, Min?"

Pertanyaan Junsu dibalas dengan tatapan Changmin yang tidak percaya bahwa Junsu baru saja menawarinya untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Changmin dengan tangannya ― yang disingkirkan kasar oleh Changmin ― dan tersenyum menggoda. "Arra, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau boleh memelukku nanti di rumah saat tidak ada yang melihat. Kau boleh memelukku lama sekali."

Changmin bergidik melihat Hyungnya itu. "Aku masih normal. Aku masih suka perempuan, Hyung."

Ketika Jaejoong hendak menggoda dongsaengnya lagi, kelas siang itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh jeritan dari deretan meja depan. Meja itu selalu ditempati oleh geng perempuan ― Jaejoong tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih tentang mereka ― yang memegang gadget mereka. Tablet atau handphone, mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Andwae... Kenapa bukan aku yang menang?!"_

"_Kenapa bukan aku? Aku mengirim jawabannya sepanjang malam! Harusnya aku yang jadi pemenangnya!"_

"_Aniaaaa! Jung Yunho tidak boleh makan malam romantis dengan perempuan lain selain denganku!"_

Alis Jaejoong naik dua sentimeter saat mendengar nama Jung Yunho muncul di keramaian di kelas itu. Ada apa dengan perempuan dan Jung Yunho? Kenapa namanya sangat dielu-elukan bahkan oleh Eommanya yang jika dilihat sudah tidak pantas mengeelu-elukan idola seperti anak muda?

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" _Exactly_! Pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya itu di suarakan oleh Junsu.

"Kuis hari Valentine yang diadakan SBS." Jawab Changmin malas. "Adikku ribut tadi malam karena ingin mengikuti kuis itu tapi Eomma dan Appa tidak mengizinkannya jika ia menang dan harus ke Jeju." Lanjutnya.

Saat Jaejoong hendak menggoda Changmin yang tahu tentang kuis-kuis romantis seperti itu, ia terhenti oleh handphone-nya yang bergetar di saku celana jeans-nya.

Nomor yang tidak dikenal ternyata yang menelponnya. Dengan dahi berkerut Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu, "Yeoboseyo, ini siapa?"

"_Selamat siang. Kami dari SBS. Apakah ini dengan Kim Jaejoong?"_

Dahi Jaejoong semakin berkerut. SBS bukannya stasiun televisi? Kenapa mereka menelponnya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mendaftar menjadi pegawai disana atau sekedar mengikuti kuis-kuis disana.

"Ne. Benar saya Kim Jaejoong. Ada apa?"

Wait! Kuis? _KUIS_?

"Kami hanya ingin memberitahu Anda, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Anda berhasil menjadi pemenang kuis Valentine Event yang diselenggarakan SBS. Tiket pesawat untuk ke Pulau Jeju dan sejumlah uang sudah kami kirim ke alamat rumah Anda. Sekali lagi, selamat siang, dan selamat atas kuis yang Anda menangkan, Nona Jaejoong. Tuuuut tuuut"

"Yeoboseyo? Yah, aku tidak pernah ikut kuis itu! Yeoboseyo, Ahjumma?!"

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia memandang handphone-nya yang layarnya sudah mati sejak semenit yang lalu.

"Jaejoong Hyung, ada apa? Siapa yang menelponmu? Apa ada berita buruk? Apa ada keluargamu yang masuk rumah sakit? Oh, apa ada yang meninggal?" Tanya Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam melihat handphonenya, terlalu _shock_ untuk melakukan lainnya.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya oleh pertanyaan Junsu. "Kurasa ini hanya salah sambung. Ahjumma yang menelponku bilang dari SBS dan katanya aku menang kuis Valentine Event atau apalah itu. " Jelas Jaejoong sambil menyimpan handphone-nya kembali ke sakunya.

"Kau ikut kuis itu? Itu kan kuis khusus untuk perempuan muda, Hyung!" Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Eh, aku tidak ikut kuisnya kok. Eommaku yang bersikeras ikut kuis ini walaupun aku bilang dia itu sudah bukan gadis. Kecuali..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba berhenti di penjelasannya. Mata Jaejoong menjadi membulat saat ingat sesuatu.

'Kecuali Eommanya mendaftarkan namaku di kuis itu. Ha-ha-ha, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Aku kan anak laki-lakinya.' Batin Jaejoong. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya.

"Hyung, _are you alright_?"

"_No_, Junsu-ya. Aku rasa aku butuh untuk berbaring sebentar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tidak usah khawatir. Pasti Ahjumma dari SBS tadi salah sambung. Mungkin ada Kim Jaejoong lain yang mengikuti kuis itu dan dia salah malah menelpon. Ya! Pasti salah sambung. Salah sambung, pasti salah sambung.'

Hanya kata-kata 'salah sambung' yang terngiang di benak Jaejoong sepanjang perjalannya pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi saat mengikuti kuliah siang tadi. Bahkan mata kuliah favoritnya, rela ia tidak dengarkan untuk memikirkan tentang kuis bodoh itu.

"Eomma, aku pulang..." Teriak Jaejoong begitu membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia segera melepas sepatunya. Belum selesai ia melepas sepatu, tiba-tiba ia di dekap oleh ibunya.

"AHH, KIM JAEJOONG, AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG, ANAKKU!"

"Eommaaaa, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Teriakan Jaejoong menjadi bisikan. Wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada ibunya membuatnya kesulitan berbicara.

Dengan cepat ibunya melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu. Kali ini ia memegang bahu Jaejoong dengan cengkeraman yang tidak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan ibunya punya dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

"Jaejoong, Eomma memenangkan kuisnya! _Dinner_ dengan Jung Yunho! KYAAA!"

Jaejoong mengernyit ketika ibunya mulai berteriak seperti orang gila. Ibunya itu sudah tidak cocok untuk ber-_fangirl_ seperti ini. Teriak-teriak seperti ini hanya cocok dilakukan gadis-gadis yang berumuran kurang dari tiga puluh saat melihat idolanya.

"Eomma, apa kau benar-benar akan berangkat ke Jeju?" Tanyanya ragu. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Eommanya saat bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Jung Yunho.

Sebelum ibunya menjawab, Jaejoong teringat akan panggilan yang ia dapat tadi siang sebelum kelasnya mulai. "Eh, sebentar! Kenapa Ahjumma dari SBS tadi menelpon nomorku bukan nomor Eomma? Dan kenapa dia mencari Kim Jaejoong, bukannya Kim Jaehee? Dan Ahjumma SBS tadi memanggilku Nona! Padahal aku kan bukan perempuan."

Eommanya tiba-tiba berhenti berteriak konyol. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, mian, Jaejoong-ah. Tadi malam Eomma memang mendaftar kuis dengan namamu, hehe. Maafkan Eomma, ne?"

"...A-Aku maafkan?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan jawabannya sendiri. Ia sepertinya tertular penyakit bodoh mendadak saat mendengar Eommanya menyebut namanya ― kuis ― daftar― dalam satu kalimat utuh.

Eomma tertawa dengan suara tinggi, ia menarik lengan Jaejoong agar segera masuk. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Jaejoongie..."

"Yah, mengapa memanggilku Jaejoongie? Aku bilang aku tidak mau dipanggil itu. Itu membuatku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang imut."

"Anak Eomma kan memang imut. Jaejoongie imut sekali sampai-sampai kalau mengenakan pakaian perempuan akan terlihat sangat cantik!"

"...Ne?" Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Ibunya bilang kalau ia memakai pakaian perempuan ia akan terlihat cantik? Tapi dia kan laki-laki tulen dengan alat yang sempurna di bawah sana! Kenapa ibunya bilang ia cantik?

"Jaejoong-ah, kita perlu bicara." Ujar Eomma tiba-tiba. Dengan muka serius ― yang membuat Jaejoong meringis ngeri membayangkan apa salahnya kali ini ― Eommanya itu menyeret Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Eomma? Kenapa jadi menegangkan seperti ini? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kan? Aku tidak mengambil uang di dompetmu lagi, Eomma. Sungguh, aku hanya mengambilnya sekali saat SMA dulu untuk membeli jaket kulit _limited edition_!"

"Yah, jadi kau yang mencuri uangku saat itu?!" Eomma menjewer telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengaduh beberapa detik. Ya, Eommanya itu mengakhiri jewerannya tidak lebih dari tiga detik! Ini keajaiban!

"Aku memaafkanmu untuk kali ini, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menyangka kalau dengan memenangkan kuis bodoh itu Eommanya akan menjadi pemaaf seperti ini. Kalau begitu ia harus menelpon balik Ahjumma SBS tadi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia tidur nanti.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mematuhi apa yang aku suruh kali ini. Tidak ada kata 'tapi' dan kau harus langsung melaksanakannya tanpa banyak tanya. Jelas?"

Dengan satu anggukan mantap dan senyuman di bibir, Jaejoong menyetujui permintaan Eommanya itu.

"Bagus! Jadi... _Here's the deal_," Ucap Eomma tersenyum lebar, "mulai besok, kau akan menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang memenangkan kuis Valentine dari SBS, dan kau akan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju besok siang dengan _dress_ yang Eomma siapkan."

Sepuluh detik senyuman di bibir Jaejoong masih bertengger, detik berikutnya senyuman itu berganti dengan mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup selama beberapa kali.

"_Dress_? ...Eomma, apa kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi...perempuan?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

Eommanya hanya mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Ne. Karena kuis untuk makan malam dengan Jung Yunho ternyata hanya untuk perempuan berumur tujuh belas tahun keatas dan dibawah empat puluh tahun. Aku terlanjur mengirim jawabannya. Aku tentu tidak bisa ikut karena umurku melebihi ketentuan, benar-benar sial! Lalu aku teringat bahwa aku punya anak yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun!"

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki, Eomma!" Ucap Jaejoong menatap Eommanya.

Senyuman di bibir Eomma berganti menjadi _pout_. "Tapi Jaejongie kan imut.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eomma, imut atau tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi perempuan hanya karena untuk makan malam dengan Jung Yunho!"

"Jadi kau mau mengganti uangmu untuk jaket kulitmu, hm? Oh, jangan lupa dengan aku yang mencucikan jaketmu selama setahun ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung aku ini menjadi tukang laundry untukmu. Jadi jika kau mau mengganti uangnya, kau harus mengganti sebanyak lima ratus ribu won!" Ucap Eomma sambil menyeringai _evil_.

Jaejoong melotot memandang Eommanya tidak percaya, "Mwo?! Tapi itu lima kali lipat harga jaketnya!"

"_So_, kau mau jadi perempuan atau tidak? Aku hanya mau dibayar dengan uang _cash_ untuk uang ganti jaketmu. Jika tidak bisa membayar jaket bukankah kau mending ke Jeju saja? Kau mendapat uang untuk dihabiskan disana, makan malam di hotel bintang lima. Anggap saja menjadi perempuan itu hanyalah bagian dari aktingmu. Kau kan di sekolah seni, kau harus bisa menguasai seni akting juga. Bagaimana?"

Ah, yang dikatakan Eommanya memang ada benarnya. Jika ia pergi ke Jeju ia tidak akan rugi apapun, malahan ia akan mendapatkan uang dan makan gratis! Pendiriannya kini mulai goyah karena penawaran ibunya itu.

"Tapi ada Jung Yunho-"

Mrs. Kim mengibaskan tangannya seakan menganggap alasan Jaejoong tidak masuk akal, "Anggap saja Jung Yunho lawan mainmu! Dia kan sudah menjadi aktor yang besar. Kau bisa tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Kau bisa _sharing_ dengannya tentang cara berakting yang bagus. Bukankah tidak ada ruginya jika kau ke Jeju, Jaejoongie?"

Telak sudah Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak dapat mengelak dari permintaan ibunya itu.

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan ibunya itu. "Ne. Aku akan melakukannya kalau begitu." Bisiknya penuh rasa keterpaksaan.

"_That's my daughter_!" Mrs. Kim memeluk pundak Jaejoong kemudia tertawa genit.

"Yah, aku ini anak laki-lakimu, Eomma!"

"Tidak lagi. Kau akan menjadi perempuan dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Tidak ada salahnya aku mulai membiasakan memanggilmu _daughter_, kan?"

Jaejoong hanya menanggapi ibunya dengan anggukan pasrah. Rasanya ia baru saja menyerahkan hidupnya ke setan. Tidak lebih dari lima menit ia menyetujui permintaan ibunya itu, Jaejoong sudah menyesal lima kali mengingat jawabannya.

"_OMG, what did I just do?" _Pikirnya sambil melihat Eomma yang menari-nari di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: This one is inspired by a real valentine event on radio, LOL! Pas denger aku langsung bayangin buat dijadiin fanfic yunjae! Habis denger langsung bikin plotnya di buku catetan loh lol. Bedanya event yang di radio itu cuma makan malam berdua bareng pasangan di hotel bintang lima.

Kurang panjang nggak? Maaf ya kalau kependekan:(

Humornya lucu nggak, guys? Kalau nggak lucu maaf ya:(

LOL, enough with the sad emoticon! Anyway, lanjutin atau nggak? Review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Casts**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun

**Pairing: **YunhoxJaejoong

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Rating**: T for now(?) nggak tahu chapter-chapter depan ratingnya bakalan naik atau nggak :p

**Warning**: Crossdressing, Boys Love, typos(?), crude language(?)

**Disclaimer: **The boys aren't mine. They belong to Cjes and SM (for now, we never know the future :p)

**Summary**: Dipaksa menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan untuk pergi berlibur ke Jeju dengan Jung Yunho tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu semua? Well, karena Eomma menyuruhnya, lebih tepatnya, memaksanya. Sayangnya Jung Yunho tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan Eommanya. Interested? Read to find out the rest then^^;) YunJae, Crossdressing, Yaoi, DLDR!

A/N: Sekedar klarifikasi, di chapter sebelumnya ada salah satu author fanfic yang bilang kalau beberapa adegan di _Love in Disguise, Literally_ ini sama dengan fanfic dia (yang idenya sama dengan _Love in Disguise, Literally_ ini yaitu tentang menang kuis dan bertemu dengan idola.) Tapi sumpah deh, saya bikinnya nggak lihat fanfic dia. Kalau kata saya sih tema tentang menang kuis dan ketemu idola itu udah bukan hal yang original di sebuah fanfiction. Tapi sekarang nggak jadi masalah karena hal ini sudah dilurusin:) Saya udah kontak dengan author pemilik ff jadi masalah udah clear.

Sebenarnya saya juga sudah bilang di akhir chapter sebelumnya kalau saya buat ff ini karena dapat inspirasi kuis asli yang** benar-benar diadain** sama salah satu stasiun radio di Jogja. Kalo kepo banget, boleh deh PM saya nanti saya kasih tahu detailnya. Dan ini beneran bukan cuma alesan aja. Jadi kesamaan di _Love in Disguise, Literally_ dengan ff manapun itu benar-benar kebetulan semata. _And the most important, I despise plagiarism_. _I won't do it for anything in the world ;)_

Buat anonim yang bilang ff saya mirip sama ff yang dibuat author lain, itu bisa baca penjelasan diatas. Sayangnya kamu nggak login pake account jadi saya nggak bisa PM kamu buat ngejelasin. Ini salah satunya saya nggak begitu suka anonim.

Kalau pengen reviewnya dibales, mohon saat review login dulu atau bikin account karena dengan begitu bisa bertanggung jawab sama tulisan yang ada di review:)

Maafin A/N saya yang super panjang ini, yeorobun. Terima kasih buat yang menyempatkan untuk baca. And please enjoy Chapter Two of _Love in Disguise, Literally!_

**.**

**.**

**Love in Disguise**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two: ****I'll Go Home If You Don't Follow My Lead**

"Hmm. Aku rasa kau lebih cocok dengan _cup_ D, Jae."

"Eomma!" Jaejoong memandang Eommanya horor. Memang benar ia akan menjadi perempuan untuk sementara waktu. Tapi...apakah sebegitu perlukah untuk mempunyai...dada...yang begitu besar? Jaejoong mengernyit ngeri.

Sebagai laki-laki, ia memang seharusnya menyukai dada perempuan. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika dada itu menempel di dadanya sendiri.

Ah, sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tidak begitu memperhatikan dada perempuan juga. Yang jelas ia merasa kasihan dengan perempuan yang memiliki dada besar. Ia pernah membaca di artikel bahwa dada besar kadang mengakibatkan sakit punggung bagi pemiliknya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak membayangkan kalau ia akan memiliki dada besar beberapa jam lagi.

"Eomma hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Jung Yunho kan laki-laki, jadi dia akan lebih memperhatikanmu kalau kau mempunyai tubuh yang semok, Jaejoong-ah."

"Eommaaaa~" Jaejoong merengek, "Eomma ini ngomong apa sih? Aku kan cuma mau makan malam dengan Jung Yunho. Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendapat perhatiannya."

"Kalau Jung Yunho tidak memperhatikanmu, kau hanya akan menjadi kenangan di Jeju. Jung Yunho bahkan tidak akan ingat kau setelah seminggu kalian berpisah. Kau hanya akan menjadi perempuan yang memenangkan makan malam dengan Jung Yunho, itu saja."

"Aku memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho setelah dari Jeju. Mau ditaruh mana _manly pride_-ku, Eomma? Mana ada laki-laki yang mau menyamar menjadi wanita hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jung Yunho?!"

"Hush, diamlah! Ini, kau pakai ini saja."

Jaejoong mengambil bra yang dilemparkan Eommanya ke tangannya. Kali ini ia tidak protes karena Eomma tidak memberikannya ukuran cup D.

"Itu ukuran A. Karena kau sudah terlihat imut maka kau tidak perlu tubuh yang semok, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menerima bra berwarna _baby blue_ polos itu dengan ragu. Sekalinya ia memegang bra, itu adalah milik Eommanya dulu saat ia masih kecil dan penasaran dengan alat yang dipakai ibunya sementara dia tidak memakainya.

Mrs. Kim berjalan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tumpukan tasnya. "Nah, kalau kau memakai bra itu, Eomma punya pasangannya. Taraaa!" Ucapnya sambil menarik sebuah...celana dalam wanita berenda-renda putih.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Bra, ia masih bisa menoleransi karena itu satu-satunya cara mempunyai payudara dalam waktu singkat tanpa melalui operasi bedah. Tapi celana berenda itu...

"...**ANDWAE**! Aku tidak mau memakainya!"

"Aww, tapi ini pasangan dari bra tadi, Jaejoongie."

"ANDWAE! Eomma, kau benar-benar merusak jiwa kelaki-lakianku! Aku tidak mau memakai...barang itu! Tidak mau titik."

"Tapi-"

"_NO_! Aku sudah mau pakai bra. Itu sudah cukup! Lagian kenapa harus memakai celana dalam pasangan dengan bra? Kan tidak ada juga yang akan melihat celana dalam yang aku pakai."

"_It's all about fashion, _Joongie."

Jaejoong menatap tajam Eommanya. "Aku tidak akan memakai celana _girly_ itu. Jika aku memakai bra, maka bawahannya aku akan memakai bokser!"

"Yah, mana bisa begitu, Jaejoong. Kau ini-"

"Tidak akan ada yang iseng membuka rokku, Eomma. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika aku memakai bokser. Tenang saja. _Take it or I won't come to Jeju and I won't get Jung Yunho's autograph for you, Mom_!"

Mrs. Kim hanya memajukan bibirnya sebal dan akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengelus dadanya ― yang masih rata ― menahan tangisan yang sebenarnya sudah ingin ia keluarkan sejak tadi.

Ternyata ini akan lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah yang sedikit kaku, Jejoong menyeret kopernya memasuki bandara. Ia memandang ke segala arah, mengecek apakah ada orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia melakukannya bukan karena paranoid, hanya saja ia penasaran apakah orang-orang bisa melihat dibalik rambut palsu, _sun dress_ kuning selutut plus cardigan coklat mudanya dan _ballet flat shoes_-nya, sebenarnya ia adalah laki-laki tulen.

Ketika Jaejoong tidak menemukan satupun tatapan aneh yang ditujukan kepadanya, ia semakin yakin bahwa penyamarannya berhasil. Ia masih ingat betul saat ia hendak naik taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara.

"_Jaejoong-ah, jangan lupa tanda tangan Yunho untuk Eomma, ne?"_

"_Ne, Eomma."_

"_Jaejoong-ah, jangan lupa untuk berfoto dengan Yunho. Aku akan memajang foto Yunho denganmu di ruang tamu agar orang-orang tahu anakku pernah bertemu Jung Yunho."_

"_Yah, untuk apa memajang foto! Lagipula aku kan menyamar menjadi perempuan, orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau aku anakmu, Eomma."_

"_Hush, sudahlah. Pokoknya kau harus berfoto dengan dia."_

"_Eommaaaa~"_

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia harus _take off_ tiga puluh menit lagi dan ia belum menemukan kru SBS yang katanya akan memberikan arahan sebelum ia berangkat ke Jeju.

Lima belas menit ia mengitari bandara, akhirnya ia menemukan kru SBS itu juga.

Ia berdeham ― bersiap menggunakan suara sopran, bukan bass seperti yang biasanya ia gunakan ― menandakan kehadirannya pada dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Permisi, apakah kalian kru SBS?"

"Ne. Apakah Anda Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Karena waktu _take off_ sebentar lagi, kami hanya ingin memberitahu Anda tentang gambaran besar kegiatan yang akan Anda lakukan Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap salah satu kru pria itu.

"Anda akan sampai ke Jeju kurang lebih pukul empat sore. Anda akan menginap di Ramada Plaza Jeju Hotel dan makan malam dengan Jung Yunho akan ada di hotel tempat Anda menginap pukul tujuh malam. Hari kedua dan ketiga Anda akan jalan-jalan di sekitar Jeju."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya."

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan. Selamat siang."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan segera berjalan menuju pesawatnya. Hampir saja ia bersiul karena senang penampilannya benar-benar tidak meragukan ― dilihat dari kru SBS yang tidak memandangnya aneh ― dan ia ingat bahwa perempuan jarang yang dapat bersiul. Ah, tapi itu tidak membuat mood-nya menurun.

_Jeju Island, I'm coming!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong-ssi itu, kau lihat dia memiliki jakun? Dia kan perempuan, aneh sekali. Suaranya juga aneh. Seperti orang yang sedang flu."

"Eh, yang benar? Aku tadi tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Mungkin dia memang sedang flu?"

"Hmm, mungkin saja. Bagaimana dengan jakunnya?"

"Aku tidak begitu melihatnya. Hey, sudahlah, lupakan tentang Kim Jaejoong. Kita masih banyak pekerjaan. Ayo."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Kajja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Welcome to Jeju, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. SBS kru.'_

Kira-kira tulisan itu yang menuntun Jaejoong begitu ia sampai di bandara tujuannya di Jeju. Dengan senyum lebar ia mendatangi kru SBS yang membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya.

Setelah beberapa menit bercakap-cakap di bandara, akhirnya Jaejoong dituntun ke sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggunya di depan bandara. Mobil itu mengantarkannya ke hotel kurang lebih lima belas menit.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, nomor kamar Anda adalah 412 yang ada di lantai empat. Koper Anda sudah diantar ke kamar Anda. Ini kunci kamar Anda."

Jaejoong menerima kunci kamarnya dari petugas hotel dengan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan cepat ia masuk ke _lift_ yang masih terbuka. Ia benar-benar ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Selain karena ingin melihat bagaimana kamarnya, badannya pegal-pegal sejak ia naik pesawat tadi. Ia ingin tidur mungkin satu atau dua jam. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan keletihannya sebelum ia nanti makan malam dengan Jung Yunho.

Ah, Jung Yunho atau siapapun itu, Jaejoong rasanya ingin berterima kasih. Jika bukan karena Jung Yunho itu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan liburan ekslusif ini secara gratis. _Yeah, life's good!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omona..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang sempat menganga beberapa detik.

Ani, dia tidak iseng melakukannya. Hanya saja pemandangan di balik pintu kaca kamar hotelnya benar-benar membuatnya takjub.

Saat Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya ― berniat untuk buru-buru tidur ― matanya menangkap pantai yang mengelilingi hotelnya dan ia dapat melihat lautan sepanjang matanya memandang keluar.

"Eomma pasti menyesal tidak kesini." Gumamnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil _selfie_ dengan background pemandangan di depan kamar hotelnya itu.

'So b_eautiful_. Jaejoongie harap Eomma bisa menikmati ini dengan Jaejoongie.' Begitu _caption_-nya saat mengirim fotonya ke Eomma.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit ia mendapat balasan dari Eomma. 'Dimana Jung Yunho-ku?'

Jaejoong mendesah saat melihat balasan Eommanya. Hanya Jung Yunho yang ada di pikiran Eommanya itu.

Setelah merasa cukup kedinginan berdiri di balkonnya, Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar agar saat makan malam nanti tubuhnya lebih segar.

_2 jam kemudian..._

'_Suara ketukan itu, begitu mengganggu. Sangat berisik.'_

'_Tidak bisakah ketukan itu berhenti sejenak? Aku masih ingin tidur.'_

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi! Kim Jaejoong-ssi!"

Seketika itu Jaejoong tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan tubuh dan otak yang belum benar-benar tersambung, ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya, membukanya.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, maaf mengganggu waktu Anda. Kami hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa tiga puluh menit lagi Anda harus sudah ada di Ramada Hotel _Main Dinner Room_ di lantai dua puluh untuk makan malam dengan Jung Yunho-ssi."

"Makan malam?"

"Ne, makan malam dengan Jung Yunho."

"Jung Yunho?"

"Ne, Jung Yunho."

_Oh... Dinner_! Jung Yunho!

"Ah, ne. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu." Ucap Jaejoong, ia tersenyum kecil pada wanita yang dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

'_Mati kau, Kim Jaejoong! Tiga puluh menit lagi makan malam dengan Jung Yunho dan kau belum sama sekali bersiap-siap.' _Batin Jaejoong.

Berlari menuju kamar mandi ― belum sempat Jaejoong mengagumi desain interior klasik kamar mandinya itu ― ia buru-buru melepas bajunya. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus mandi kilat jika ia tidak ingin telat.

"Omo... Aku harus memakai dress dan bra dan rambut palsu dan sepatu hak tinggi dan make up?!" Gumam Jaejoong saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ia melirik jam dinding ruangannya, ia membeku di tengah-tengah perjalanannya untuk mengambil baju ganti.

Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Dan ia belum bersiap sama sekali!

Jaejoong rasanya ingin menangis. Ia tentu tidak akan sanggup mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Satu hal yang Jaejoong yakini, ia pasti akan terlambat. Ia harap Jung Yunho tidak akan marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya untuk ketiga kali, Jung Yunho mulai gerah. Ia ingat betul pukul tujuh tepat ia sudah duduk di meja paling terpencil di Ramada Hotel _Main Dinner Room_. Ia yakin arlojinya juga tidak berbohong.

Melirik asistennya, Park Yoochun, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kursinya, Yunho mengedikkan dagunya, menyuruh Yoochun untuk mendekat. "Yoochun-ah, dimana perempuan itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang?" Bisiknya.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Aku sudah menyuruh pegawai hotel ini untuk memberi tahu posisi kita. Mungkin dia sedang bersiap-siap. _You know woman, _mereka mungkin menghabiskan satu jam bersiap-siap untuk makan malam, Yunho." Balas Yoochun dengan berbisik. Ia tersenyum saat salah satu kru SBS memandang Yunho dan dia yang saling berbisik.

Dua puluh menit sudah Yunho, asistennya, dan beberapa kru SBS menghuni meja spesial itu, dan dalam kurun waktu itu juga Kim Jaejoong belum muncul.

Semakin lama menunggu, semakin habis juga kesabaran Jung Yunho. "Kalau lima menit lagi Kim Jaejoong atau siapa itu namanya tidak datang, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ujarnya.

Salah satu kru mendatangi Jung Yunho, membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Jung Yunho-ssi, kami akan segera menyusul Kim Jaejoong agar dia segera naik ke lantai ini. Sekali lagi maaf atas-"

"_Stop_. Apakah Kim Jaejoong itu gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang hitam?"

"Eh, ne?"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menjemputnya. Dia sudah datang."

Dengan itu semua mata di meja itu tertuju pada pintu masuk _Dining Room_. Benar ada seorang gadis bergaun _lilac_ selutut dengan _halterneck_ yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Jelas bahwa gadis itu mencari meja Jung Yunho.

Salah satu dari kru SBS mendatangi gadis bersurai hitam itu dan menuntunnya ke meja yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu.

Gadis itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat saat sampai di dekat meja itu. "Jwesonghamnida. Maaf saya terlambat. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang silahkan duduk. Kita akan mengambil gambarmu." Jawab salah satu kru SBS yang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Eh? Mengambil gambar? Apa maksudnya makan malamnya akan disiarkan di televisi?"

"Aku belum memberi tahumu tentang itu, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?"

"KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHU! Eh...Maksud saya, saya belum di beritahu."

"Ah, mianhae. Tapi Anda sekarang sudah tahu, kan? Kami hanya akan mengambil gambar sebentar untuk dokumentasi. Setelah itu Anda bebas untuk makan malam dengan Jung Yunho. Nah, silahkan duduk. Sebentar lagi kita akan mengambil gambarnya."

Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang kosong, jelas itu untuknya karena di meja itu hanya ada dua buah kursi. Satu untuknya, dan satu buah lagi yang sudah ditempati oleh Jung Yunho.

Satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghuni otak Jung Yunho, "Kau sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk makan malam denganku, kan, Kim Jaejoong?"

Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja duduk itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku. Dia untuk pertama kali menatap mata hitam milik aktor Jung Yunho. "Ne, apa yang Anda bicarakan, Jung Yunho-ssi?" Tanyanya, tidak ada senyum di wajah itu.

Jung Yunho tersenyum menghadap kamera yang sedang menyorotnya.

"Pura-puralah sebentar saja menyukaiku. Hanya untuk gambar yang akan diliput SBS." Bisiknya.

Kim Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui permintaan Jung Yunho.

Setelah sepuluh menit berpura-pura bahagia duduk berseberangan dengan Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong akhirnya bernapas lega saat kru SBS mengumumkan mereka sudah selesai mengambil gambar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dengan berpura-pura menyukai Jung Yunho, ia tidak menyangka ia harus terus tersenyum dan berpura-pura malu setiap Jung Yunho memandangnya atau sekedar memberinya sedikit perhatian.

"Jadi bagaimana Anda bisa tahu, Jung Yunho-ssi?"

Jung Yunho hanya memandangnya untuk beberapa detik dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dengan badan yang sedikit di condongkan ke depan, Jung Yunho berkata, "Aku tahu wanita memang menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berdandan. Tapi mereka tidak akan melakukannya jika mereka akan bertemu dengan idola mereka."

"_So_, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa seorang Kim Jaejoong bisa mengikuti kuis Valentine untuk makan malam bersama dengan seorang Jung Yunho, hm?" Lanjutnya.

Ada dua pilihan yang di depan Jaejoong. Pilihan pertama, ia bisa menyangkal perkataan Jung Yunho dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah fans dari lelaki itu. Tapi jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia harus bersikap sebagai gadis yang memuja Jung Yunho itu. Memang benar sebagai laki-laki Jung Yunho itu tampan, tapi mana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya untuk tiga hari! Ia hampir ingin izin ke kamar mandi saat sepuluh menit berpura-pura menjadi fans Jung Yunho.

Pilihan kedua, ia bisa memberitahu semuanya pada Jung Yunho. Bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya menuruti perintah ibunya untuk berangkat ke Jeju. Ia tentu tidak akan menceritakan bagian ia harus menyamar sebagai seorang perempuan.

Dengan memandang balik mata musang hitam itu, Kim Jaejoong membulatkan pilihannya. Ia harap Jung Yunho tidak akan marah dengan jawabannya.

"Mian, kalau aku berkata yang sejujurnya, aku ada disini bukan karena aku adalah fans-mu, Jung Yunho-ssi."

Anehnya Jung Yunho tidak terlihat kaget dengan jawaban tadi. Ia malah tersenyum. "Jadi kau ikut kuis ini untuk uangnya dan liburan ke Jejunya? Wow, sungguh mencengangkan! Ada juga perempuan yang begini."

Jaejoong tahu kata-kata Jung Yunho mengandung sindiran yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya, tapi ia kan bukan seorang perempuan. Otomatis Jung Yunho tidak membicarakannya, kan? _Well_, Jaejoong rasa ia harus mengonfirmasi itu, _just for the sake of it_. "W_hat's that supposed to mean, if I may ask, _Jung Yunho-ssi?"

"_I mean_, kau ini perempuan yang tidak tahu malu." Jawab Jung Yunho sambil memperlebar senyumannya.

Ah, Jaejoong baru sadar sebenarnya bukan senyuman yang ada di bibir Jung Yunho. Hanya sebuah seringaian yang merendahkannya yang bertengger di bibir lelaki itu.

_Wait, did just Jung Yunho call him a shameless girl? Really? Well, he was not shameless and definetely he was not a girl!_

Jaejoong menarik napas, menahan sumpah serapah yang hampir saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

Dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, Jaejoong tidak peduli bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, ia menatap Jung Yunho.

"_Excuse me_? Aku rasa kau yang tidak tahu malu, Jung Yunho-ssi. Anda yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara sopan dengan orang yang pertama kali Anda temui. Sungguh memalukan, apalagi berbicara seperti itu dengan seorang perempuan." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ya, Jaejoong harus menyebut dirinya perempuan sekedar untuk membuat Jung Yunho tahu betapa tidak sopannya laki-laki itu.

Diluar dugaannya ― lagi ― Jung Yunho hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan _blank_. "Aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan pada orang yang tidak tahu malu."

Oke, jawaban Jung Yunho ― yang tidak masuk akal dan membuatnya terdengar seperti anak kecil ― itu berhasil membuat emosi Jaejoong naik. Ia kini benar-benar ingin menumpahkan gelas _Strawberry Champagne_-nya yang ada di meja ke jas hitam rapi yan melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu.

'Omooo, _what's wrong with this guy_? Aku ingin segera kembali ke kamarku saja.' Pikir Jaejoong.

"_Well_, maafkan aku kalau begitu, Jung Yunho-ssi Yang Terhormat. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan segera memesan tiket untuk pulang pagi-pagi besok. Aku harap kehadiranku tidak membuat malammu menjadi buruk." Dengan itu ia berdiri dari kursinya.

Jaejoong membungkukkan punggungnya dengan dalam, "Selamat malam, Jung Yunho-ssi. Terima kasih untuk makan malam yang _**menyenangkan**_ ini." Dengan itu ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja Jung Yunho.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong, berhenti! Apa kau baru saja menyindirku? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pergi. Kalau kau pergi, acara ini akan berantakan. Berhenti kataku!" Teriak Jung Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong benar-benar berjalan meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong baru berhenti saat Jung Yunho berdiri di depannya, menutup jalannya.

"Permisi, Anda menghalangi saya, Tuan Jung Yunho."

"Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu, Kim Jaejoong. Ayo duduk lagi." Ujar Jung Yunho. Dengan itu ia menyeret tangan Jaejoong ke mejanya lagi.

Tapi Jaejoong rupanya benar-benar sudah muak dengan Jung Yunho yang bersikap seenaknya itu. Ia menarik lengannya dengan kuat, membuat Jung Yunho menatapnya kembali.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan pulang besok pagi. Kau tidak usah berpura-pura ingin-"

"Diamlah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu. Dan aku sudah bilang aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang. Apa kau tuli?"

Jaejoong memandang Jung Yunho tidak percaya. Baiklah, ia akan menuruti satu permintaan Jung Yunho ini. Setelah ini ia kan akan pulang.

Ia mendengus geli saat ia kembali duduk di mejanya. "Cepatlah kalau begitu. Aku yang ingin pulang. Aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun." Kecuali Eomma, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Dengar, jika kau pulang maka Valentine Event SBS akan kacau. Orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya mengapa Kim Jaejoong tiba-tiba pulang di hari pertama padahal acaranya berlangsung tiga hari. Jika acaranya hancur, maka nama Jung Yunho juga akan dipertanyakan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kau mengerti sampai disini, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum geli. "Oh, aku paham. Jadi kau tidak ingin aku pulang karena itu akan menghancurkan karirmu begitu, Jung Yunho-ssi?"

"Hm, ternyata ada otak juga dibalik rambut panjangmu itu."

"_Look_, Jung Yunho, aku tidak main-main ketika aku bilang aku ingin segera pulang. Aku tidak tahan dengan mulutmu yang tidak ber-_filter_ itu. Jika kau ingin aku tetap disini, maka kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?"

Jung Yunho terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Jaejoong itu. "_Deal_. Apa susahnya menuruti permintaan dari perempuan sepertimu."

"NAH, INI YANG AKU MAKSUD!" Teriak Jaejoong. Ia memandang sengit Jung Yunho yang terkaget-kaget mendengar teriakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Permintaanku hanya satu. Kau, hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berkata merendahkanku, mengatakan aku perempuan itulah, inilah. Aku juga tidak akan merendahkanmu."

"Hanya itu? Aku kira kau mau meminta uang untuk membayarmu tetap disini."

"Hey, aku tidak sematre yang kau bayangkan."

"Hm, semua orang itu mata duitan. Tidak perempuan, laki-laki juga begitu. Buktinya kau mengikuti kuis ini dan menginginkan uangnya saja. Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

"Yah, sudah kubilang tidak begitu. Bagaimana, kau mau menerima permintaanku atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan kembali ke kamar dan segera memesan tiket-"

"Hey, santailah. Jangan buru-buru." Ujar Yunho cepat-cepat saat Jaejoong terlihat akan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku lelah dengan semua omong kosongmu. Aku ingin segera tidur jadi cepat katakan kau setuju atau tidak, Jung Yunho. Kau hanya membuang-bung waktuku."

Jung Yunho sekarang benar-benar terlihat tersinggung. "Hey, kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Jung Yunho. Kau tidak membuang waktumu dengan sia-sia. Banyak perempuan lain yang ingin menjadi dirimu sekarang. Jadi bersyukurlah."

"Setuju atau tidak?!" Ucap Jaejoong cepat.

"Aish, kau ini. Iya, iya, aku setuju. _Happy now_?"

"_Very_! Kalau begitu, aku mau kembali ke kamarku. _Bye-bye_."

"Yah, bukannya kau bilang kau hanya mau ke kamarmu kalau aku tidak menyetujui permintaanmu tadi?"

"_No_, aku capek. Aku mau tidur. Kalau kau masih ingin bicara denganku, simpan saja. Kita bicara lagi besok. Jaljayo, Jung Yunho." Dengan senyuman tulus yang tersungging di bibirnya, Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan meja Jung Yunho. Kali ini ia tidak dihentikan lagi oleh laki-laki itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Jung Yunho tersadar dari senyuman Kim Jaejoong.

Ah, rupanya senyuman Jaejoong masih mematikan walaupun ia kini sudah berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong, aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Hey readers, agak lama ya updatenya? Yang jelas chapter ini lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Humor agak berkurang atau makin nggak jelas? Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Casts**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun

**Pairing: **YunhoxJaejoong

**Genre**: Romance, Humor, a bit drama-ish(?)

**Rating**: T for now(?) nggak tahu chapter-chapter depan ratingnya bakalan naik atau nggak :p

**Warning**: Crossdressing, Boys Love, typos(?), crude language(?)

**Disclaimer: **The boys aren't mine. They belong to Cjes and SM (for now, we never know the future :p)

**Summary**: Dipaksa menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan untuk pergi berlibur ke Jeju dengan Jung Yunho tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu semua? Well, karena Eomma menyuruhnya, lebih tepatnya, memaksanya. Sayangnya Jung Yunho tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan Eommanya. Read to find out the rest then;) YunJae, Crossdressing, Yaoi, DLDR!

**.**

**.**

**Love in Disguise****, Literally**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter T****hree****: ****What's Wrong With You?!**

Kim Jaejoong kembali merapikan _sundress _putih bermotif bunga-bunga hitam kecilnya, menghilangkan rasa cemasnya yang entah kenapa muncul lagi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia tampil sebagai perempuan, jadi ia seharusnya sudah tidak cemas lagi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merias wajahnya sendiri. Menurutnya ia terlihat cukup cantik saat ia terakhir kali melihat di cermin. Tapi ia tidak yakin setelah berdiri di depan hotel selama beberapa menit ini. Mungkin saja angin yang berhembus membuat bibirnya terlihat kering? Apa _eyeliner_-nya menjadi tidak simetris? Atau malah _BB cream_-nya sudah mulai luntur?

"Ah, Jung Yunho-ssi, _there he is_. Mobilnya sudah datang, Jaejoong-ssi kalau begitu segera saja kita berangkat. Masuklah ke mobil van itu."

"Ne."

Jaejoong melongok ke dalam mobil van mewah itu. Benar saja, ia mendapati Jung Yunho yang sudah duduk disana.

"Kau datang ke lokasi dengan van dan tidak turun untuk menyambut kru yang lain?"

"Hmm."

"Kau ini juga terlambat setengah jam. Aku menunggu sejak jam sembilan dan lihat sekarang jam berapa! Kalau kau sudah disini daritadi mungkin kita sudah sampai ke lokasi sekarang."

"_Hey, stop it_. Kau membuat telingaku berdenging, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tidak percaya. Dengan pertemuan mereka tadi malam ia seolah tahu jika Yunho akan bersikap seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menahan umpatan yang ada di ujung lidahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu destinasi pertama mereka adalah _Gimnyeong Maze Park_. Taman yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar itu berisi labirin yang dibuat oleh manusia.

Begitu sampai, Jaejoong dan Yunho berfoto di depan banner yang bertuliskan _Gimnyeong Maze Park_ sebagai dokumentasi SBS. Setekah berjalan memasuki taman itu, Jaejoong yang melihat labirin langsung memekik girang. Ia pernah melihat labirin di TV tapi baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung. "_Daebak_! Yunho-ssi, ayo masuk labirin itu!" Ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Yunho. Yunho, yang ditarik lengannya melepaskan cengkeraman Jaejoong di lengannya.

"Apa aku memperbolehkanmu memegang tanganku?! Jangan sok akrab denganku, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Kalau aku mau masuk ke labirin itu aku akan jalan sendiri."

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya, tidak mempermasalahkan alasan Yunho kali ini. Di taman itu tidak banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka karena sibuk dengan keluarga mereka. Tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk berdekatan dengan Yunho kalau begitu.

Jaejoong berlari mendekati gerbang masuk ke labirin yang dijaga oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang tersenyum lebar padanya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_. Jika Anda ingin memasuki labirin, bawalah masuk pamflet ini yang berisi jalur yang harus dilewati agar mencapai gerbang keluar di ujung. Anda dapat membunyikan bel saat sampai di tengah labirin. Selamat berpetualang!"

Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih saat menerima pamflet yang diberi gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan Yunho yang mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang menerima pamfelt itu tanpa menatap atau mengucap apapun dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati jalur di pamflet.

"Ayo, cepat saja. Tidak usah melihat jalur labirin di pamflet pasti juga bisa."

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati, Yunho-ssi. Kalau kau tersesat aku tidak akan menolongmu."

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, mereka berhasil melewati labirin itu tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit hampir tanpa menggunakan pamflet tadi. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku kira labirin ini menantang. Ternyata cuma begini, seperti untuk anak kecil saja."

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak usah memakai pamflet juga bakal berhasil. Lebih baik tadi aku menunggu di luar saja." Dengus Yunho sambil membuang pamfelt ke kotak sampah yang ada di gerbang keluar labirin. Jaejoong hanya semakin cemberut.

Merasa taman itu membosankan, Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong. Ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk segera masuk ke mobil untuk segera pergi ke destinasi kedua hari itu. Tapi Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, "Sebentar, Yunho-ssi, apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengambil fotomu di depan taman ini? Eommaku ingin sekali aku mengirimkan fotomu saat aku berangkat ke Jeju." Tanyanya perlahan. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin untuk menayakan hal ini, mengingat Yunho yang bisa dibilang kurang menghargai sebagai tamu di acara ini. Tadi pagi sebenarnya ia berniat mencuri foto Yunho secara _candid_ saja untuk dikirimkan ke Eommanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

Mata beriris coklat Jung Yunho menyipit menatap jari-jari tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Rasa sebal itu datang lagi, ia sudah bilang bahwa Jaejoong tidak mempunyai izin untuk menyentuhnya saat sebelum masuk labirin. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar bodoh jika ia tidak menganggap ia serius.

'_Wait a minute_!' batin Yunho melihat jari Jaejoong yang menggenggam tangannya. Dahinya berkerut melihat jari Jaejoong yang tidak lentik, sama sekali tidak seperti jari perempuan. Ujung jari-jari Jaejoong tumpul dengan sedikit guratan otot di punggung tangannya. Jika dibandingkan jarinya bahkan lebih lentik daripada milik Jaejoong. "Jung Yunho-ssi? Bagaimana?" Suara Jaejoong memecahkan lamunan Yunho.

"Masuk ke mobil saja. Sudah siang dan udara mulai panas." Jawab Yunho ketus dan menyentakkan jari Jaejoong yang mencengkeram tangannya.

Ah, ternyata masih sama. Tuan Yunho yang sombong itu tidak mau menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Ia malah ditinggal sendiri di depan gerbang masuk taman. "Dasar, Jung Yunho sombong dan jelek. Kalau aku tidak mencintai Eomma aku tidak akan repot-repot menyamar menjadi perempuan dan melakukan hal memalukan ini." Gumam Jaejoong sebal.

Sayangnya Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidak sempat meilhat seseorang dengan kamera yang mengikuti mereka semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di _Gimnyeong Maze Park__. _"Jung Yunho-ssi, kau terlalu baik pada fans-mu. Sudah seharusnya kau mengusir wanita sialan itu saat ia menyentuhmu, Jung Yunho-ssi. Akan aku buat sadar bahwa kau seharusnya tidak ada di dekat Jung Yunho, dasar wanita kurang ajar! Tunggu saja, aku akan bertindak. Tidak ada wanita yang boleh mendekatimu, Jung Yunho-ssi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka di restoran yang berada di dekat _Gimnyeong Maze Park_. Jaejoong mendapatkan makanan sesuai pesanan dari para kru. Ia makan bersama para kru yang mengikuti perjalanan mereka dan mengabadikannya.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan di ruangan, ia baru sadar jika Jung Yunho tidak makan bersama mereka. "Hah, orang itu mungkin tidak mau makan dengan kru. Ia pasti memilih makan di ruangan VVIP dengan pelayan yang selalu siap di sampingnya." Batin Jaejoong. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa hilang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu kru perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehm, Luna-ssi, apakah Jung Yunho-ssi tidak makan siang? Kenapa dia tidak makan bersama kita?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis, berusaha membuat ekspresi penasaran murni di wajahnya.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi memang tidak pernah makan siang dengan para kru. Yunho-ssi selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya jalan-jalan di sekitar tempat para kru makan siang. Kami juga tidak berani menganggu waktu _free_-nya."

"Begitu rupanya. _Gomawo_, Luna-ssi, atas infonya." Jawab Jaejoong.

Ah, Jaejoong lupa bahwa Jung Yunho kurang mempunyai rasa hormat kepada para krunya. Ia tentu tidak akan makan bersama krunya karena menganggap mereka lebih rendah daripadanya. Namun rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam dada Jaejoong tidak akan hilang begitu saja kalau ia tidak mencari tahu tentang Yunho. Ia putuskan untuk cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang Jung Yunho lakukan di waktu makan siangnya. Rasa ingin tahu bukanlah dosa, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelilingi ruangan yang ada di dalam restoran itu dan tidak menemukan Jung Yunho. Dia hampir mengitari semua tempat kecuali kamar mandi. Ya, dia masih canggung untuk sekedar masuk ke toilet umum. Pasalnya ia sekarang harus masuk ke toilet wanita. Ia merasa seperti laki-laki mesum jika masuk ke toilet wanita. Tapi ia tidak mungkin juga masuk ke toilet pria.

Akhirnya siang itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman di samping restoran itu. Lima langkah ia masuk ke taman itu ia mendapati Jung Yunho yang sedang duduk termenung. _Lunch box_ merah tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

Jaejoong agak menyesali rasa penasarannya, tepatnya ia merasa penyakit _nosy-_nya kambuh. Ia merasa sedang menganggu privasi Jung Yunho yang sedang termenung mengamati sebuah foto. Tapi Jaejoong sudah terlanjur datang kesini, sekalian saja ia menyapa Jung Yunho.

"Ehm, _annyeong_, Jung Yunho-ssi."

Jung Yunho yang tidak mengetahui perihal kedatangan Jaejoong, hampir melompat dari bangkunya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia mendengus ketika melihat Kim Jaejoonglah yang mendatanginya. Sudah ia duga, para kru juga tidak akan datang. Ia tahu mereka menghormati waktu pribadinya.

Ketika Jaejoong duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di sebelah Yunho, barulah Yunho sadar Jaejoong terlanjur melihat siapa yang ada di dalam foto yang digenggamnya. Buru-buru ia menaruh foto itu dalam saku di celananya. "Ada apa kau kemari? Menganggu saja, cih."

"Eh, itu... A-aku hanya ingin... Ehm, itu..." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata. Jaejoong memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang paling masuk akal untuk diberikan pada Yunho. Namun usahanya gagal. Ia memang tidak mempunyai alasan tertentu sejak awal. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Jung Yunho untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai nekat duduk di sebelah Jung Yunho.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, Kim Jaejoong-ssi, aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Jung Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin.

Badan Jaejoong sedikit bergetar ketika menatap mata coklat yang menusuk itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jung Yunho yang benar-benar marah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup lagi menatap balik mata itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar salah mengganggu waktu Jung Yunho.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan alasan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Jung Yunho sudah berdiri dan mengambil kotak makannya. Ia lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggung yang menjauhinya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, ia bersyukur belum mengatakan alasan konyolnya. '_Aku datang kesini karena ingin melihatmu, Jung Yunho-ssi_.' Ah, Jung Yunho tidak akan mempercayaianya dan mungkin akan tertawa saat mendengar alasannya. Mengingat laki-laki berperawakan maskulin itu sudah mengetahui dari awal bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah penggemarnya.

Memeluk dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan daun-daun _mapple_ yang sudah berjatuhan di tanah tempatnya berdiri. Saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke restoran, ekor matanya melihat sebuah kertas putih yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Pada akhirnya kertas itu terbalik dan dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Jung Yunho telah meninggalkan foto yang tadi dipandanginya.

Jaejoong mengambil foto itu. Kertas foto yang dipegangnya bukanlah kertas foto yang baru saja dicetak. Foto itu mempunyai lipatan-lipatan kotor di tepinya. Yang membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, siapa lelaki yang ada di foto itu? Ia terlihat berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun, seumuran dengannya. Yang jelas senyuman lelaki di dalam foto itu membuat Jaejoong ingin ikut tersenyum. Senyuman itu simpul tetapi ia tahu senyuman itu jujur berasal dari hati.

_Well_, Jaejoong akan mengembalikannya pada Jung Yunho. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang _hostile_ saat tahu Jaejoong memergokinya, ia yakin bahwa foto ini memiliki arti spesial bagi lelaki bermata musang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat kedua yang menjadi destinasi hari itu adalah Teddy Bear Museum yang ada di _Jungmun Resort_. Rombongan Jung Yunho itu segera masuk ke dalam museum mengingat mereka harus selalu mengacu pada _run-down_ acara mereka.

Tapi tidak Jung Yunho, ia berhenti dan menatap sengit wanita yang baru saja menghentikannya dengan mengacungkan sebuah recorder. "Selamat siang, Jung Yunho-ssi. Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai penggemarmu, Kim Jaejoong-ssi yang cantik ini? Apa pacar Anda tidak marah, Jung Yunho-ssi? Kami dengar Anda dan Lee Yura sedang bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Apa Anda akan mengakhiri hubu-"

"_Stop your nonsense_!" Bentak Yunho pada reporter yang mengacungkan mikrofon didepannya. Ia menoleh menatap tajam kru perempuan yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Aku kira aku sudah jelas mengatakan bahwa aku mau acara ini bebas reporter, Luna-ssi?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Luna tersebut kelihatan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia memang tahu tentang peraturan bebas reporter itu dan sekaligus ingin mengusir reporter wanita itu sekaligus meminta maaf pada Jung Yunho. Pada akhirnya para kru mengusir reporter yang mengganggu itu. Mengingat jadwal acara mereka yang dirahasiakan dari publik untuk mengurangi kemungkinan kerumunan yang tidak diinginkan, para kru mereka agak heran dengan adanya repoter itu. yang lebih mengherankan mengapa hanya ada satu orang reporter yang mendatangi mereka?

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan-jalan di dalam museum, Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya. _Mood_ laki-laki itu masih sama ketika ia di bombardir pertanyaan oleh reporter saat di luar tadi, _mood_ buruk dengan kerutan dahi yang dalam dan muka cemberut yang setia ada di wajahnya. Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di birbirnya, "Hey, Jung Yunho-ssi, kau suka dengan boneka beruang seperti ini sampai-sampai ingin pergi ke museum boneka beruang seperti ini?"

"Yah, apa kau gila?! Aku tidak ikut memilih destinasi kita. Para kru yang melakukannya." Bentak Yunho. Ia memandang sebal ke Jaejoong yang malah tertawa geli.

Siang itu Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berjalan di koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi boneka beruang yang berjajar di setiap sisinya. Boneka-boneka yang ada dipajang kebanyakan mengenakan kostum. Salah satu tatanan boneka berkostum yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong adalah boneka yang disusun sedemikian menyerupai drama Goong.

"Omo, lucunya..." Desah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mendekat pada boneka beruang besar yang ada di pojokan koridor.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, tolong fotokan aku dengan dua boneka ini. Sekali saja. Jebbal!" Pinta Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Jung Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya memandangnya malas. Tidak kehabisan akal, kali ini Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. "Jebbal, Jung Yunho-ssi..." Rengek Jaejoong sambil membuat _puppy eyes_ yang dibuat lebih lucu dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan seakan terhipnotis, Jung Yunho akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong. "Aish, cepat berpose yang benar sana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Destinasi ketiga malam itu adalah _Hello Kitty Cafe _yang ada di Hello Kitty Museum. Tempat ini sebenarnya tidak ada dalam jadwal milik kru. Tapi Jaejoong yang sempat mendapat informasi dari Teddy Bear Museum, memohon pada kru untuk menyempatkan mengunjungi sebentar cafe itu. Jung Yunho yang muak dengan Jaejoong yang terus membujuk para kru, akhirnya menyuruh kru untuk menuruti Jaejoong. Akhirnya malam itu mereka pergi ke Hello Kitty Cafe saja.

Jaejoong yang begitu masuk langsung memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Ia mendekati pernak-pernik yang berbentuk Hello Kitty di dekat pintu masuk. Tidak dihiraukan para rombongan yang duduk dan memesan makanan di meja paling pojok ruangan.

"Aigoo, bagus sekali dekorasi kamarnya. Semua serba Hello Kitty..." Gumam Jaejoong ketika memasuki ruangan kamar Hello Kitty. Ruangan itu berdinding pink dengan karpet, lampu, cermin, bahkan tempat tidur berwarna pink dengan bentuk kepala Hello Kitty.

"Kamar macam apa ini?!"

Jaejoong berbalik kaget mendengar suara bass Jung Yunho didekat telinganya. "_Yah, don't creep on me_!" Teriaknya sambil mengelus dadanya. "Kenapa mengikutiku? Aku pikir kau tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau perempuan, Jung Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan jengah. "Kita kan sedang dalam acara _Valentine Date_. Aku harus kelihatan selalu bersamamu. Cepat pesan makananmu, para kru sudah hampir selesai."

"Omo, _waffle_-nya berbentuk Hello Kitty. Wah, hiasan kopinya lucu sekali. Hihihi."

"YAH!" Teriakan Jung Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Jaejoong yang hendak mengabadikan makanan di depannya dengan menggunakan kamera. Jaejoong yang tersentak hampir menjatuhkan kamera digitalnya ke dalam piring berisi _waffle_-nya.

"Aku tahu kau perempuan yang suka hal-hal yang lucu, tapi tidak bisa kau berhenti menyebut Hello Kitty?! Aku sudah cukup muak dengan dekorasi serba merah muda ini dan ocehanmu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Mwo?! Enak saja, aku bukan perem-... pe-pecinta Hello Kitty!"

Jung Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan malas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan begitu saja menuju toilet. Entah bagaimana caranya, ada seorang reporter wanita yang menghadang Yunho di depan pintu toilet, seakan ia tahu bahwa Jung Yunho akan ke toilet malam itu. Yunho yang melihat mikrofon kecil di tangan reporter itu, berhenti berjalan dan hendak berbalik menuju kursinya.

Reporter wanita itu lebih dulu berjalan menghalangi Yungo, "Selamat malam, Jung Yunho-ssi! Berhubung saya belum sempat bertanya pada Anda di depan kafe tadi, tidak ada salahnya kan saya melanjutkannya disini? _Well_, di depan pintu toilet bukanlah tempat yang bisa dibilang cocok untuk wawancara." Ucapnya cepat sambil tersenyum.

Yunho menatap wanita di depannya dengan senyuman kecil walaupun senyuman itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Ah, kau wanita yang menghadangku di depan museum tadi ya rupanya? Dengar, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir di polisi melaporkanku karena aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Jadi sebaiknya kau minggir dari hadapanku sekarang."

Wanita yang memegang _recorder_ itu terhenyak. Selama karirnya mengikuti Jung Yunho, baru kali ini ia ditolak oleh Jung Yunho yang biasanya tersenyum ramah dan memperlakukan reporter dengan baik. Berdeham, ia mendekati Jung Yunho yang kelihatannya tidak jadi masuk ke toilet, "Yunho-ssi, aku tahu wanita yang ada di toilet pria memang terdegar agak tidak pantas, tetapi aku hanya ingin sekedar menahanmu sebentar untuk-"

"Dengar, aku tidak bohong saat aku tidak mau ada reporter hari ini. Jadi _miss_, jika kau tidak tahu bahasa Korea, aku akan memberi tahumu dalam bahasa lain. _Fuck off right now before I call security on you_."

"N-Ne? Yunho-ssi, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai jadwal Anda. Jadwal yang sangat padat yang hampir tidak menyisakan hari libur seharipun tiap minggunya. Apakah Anda tidak berpikir untuk mengambil _break_? Tidakkah Anda khawatir dengan kesehatan-"

"PERGI!"

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar teriakan Yunho. Ia menatap mata nyalang Yunho sebentar sebelum berlari menjauhi laki-laki yang kelihatannya sedang tidak begitu waras itu. Tidak menyelesaikan wawancaranya yang terpotong oleh Yunho akan lebih baik daripada membuat kekacauan di restoran.

Seperginya reporter itu, Yunho berjalan dengan kaki terhuyung menuju mobil van mereka. Ia ingin segera pulang ke Seoul dan menemui kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Jung Yunho yang setengah berjalan dan berlari mendekatinya. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucapnya saat ada di depan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Bicara apa?" Dahi Jaejoong berkerut melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak bicara apa-apa, tiba-tiba Yunho membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah trip yang disusun oleh agensiku sendiri. Aku sebagai aktor yang baik seharusnya memperlakukanmu dengan baik terlepas kau fans-ku ataupun bukan. Aku berjanji besok saat hari terakhir kita di Jeju, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan...manusiawi."

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah. Terlalu kaget melihat seorang artis seperti Jung Yunho menunduk hampir sembilan puluh derajad padanya. Ia buru-buru menyuruh Yunho untuk tegak lagi. "Eh, kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba begini, Jung Yunho-ssi?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kau tidak menerima permintaan maafku?" Jawab Jung Yunho dengan dahi berkerut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya. Aku menerimanya." Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan menatap tajam Yunho, curiga apakah ini hanya lelucon yang dibuat tim dari Yunho. "Hanya saja ini sangat aneh. Dua hari ini kau selalu bersikap-"

"Kalau kau ingin aku seperti itu bisa saja."

"Yah, Jung Yunho-ssi, kau ini plin-plan atau bagaimana? Detik ini kau bilang mau berubah, detik berikutnya kau tidak mau berubah. Yang benar saja!" Teriak Jaejoong. Ia menatap Yunho yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menghabiskan makan malamku saat kau tiba-tiba mengajak semua kru untuk pulang ke hotel. Aku akan bersyukur kalau besok kau lebih baik dari ini dan kalaupun kau tetap-"

Saat akan berbalik, tangan Jaejoong ditarik oleh Yunho. "Maaf. Aku tidak biasanya seperti ini. Pada waktu-waktu seperti ini aku selalu...lebih tidak rasional dari biasanya." Gumam Jung Yunho dengan tatapan sendu di matanya.

Jung Yunho dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa seperti itu, membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. "Pada waktu seperti ini? Apa maksudmu, Jung Yunho-ssi?" Tanyanya pelan. Ia menjadi semakin heran saat melihat Jung Yunho yang hanya terus memandangnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya. Mau bagaimanapun Jung Yunho-ssi juga manusia. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mempunyai rahasia, Jung Yunho-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong cepat.

Mata Jung Yunho terfokus pada Jaejoong. Tatapan sendunya perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Kau tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan, Kim Jaejoong." Gumamnya pelan. Ketika Jaejoong hanya berkedip heran menatapnya, ia mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Jaejoong.

"Malam sudah larut. Sebaiknya segera masuk ke kamar dan beristirahat, Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Yunho sambil menyeret Jaejoong untuk masuk ke _lift_. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti kemauan Jung Yunho tanpa banyak bertanya. Pasalnya ia memang sudah lelah.

Tiba di lantai dimana kamar mereka berada, _lift_ itu berhenti. Sebelum Yunho melangkah keluar dari lift meninggalkan Jaejoong, ia mendekatkan badannya. "Jalja, Kim Jaejoong. _Let's meet in our dream_." Bisiknya.

Malam itu Jung Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membatu di _lift_ karena setelah ia mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, ia menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi milik Kim Jaejoong.

"_Jung Yunho kissed my cheek. It means that he thinks I'm a woman? What the...!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Hehehehehe. Masih ada yang nunggu update fanfic ini? Apa malah udah lupa? Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya update buat chapter ini supeeer lama. Dulu saya mulai fanfic ini saat punya waktu luang liburan semester yang lalu. Saya semester ini sibuk banget karena seminggu ada tiga praktikum dan dosennya semester ini demen banget ngasih tugas hiks. Kalau nyoba buat lanjutin sih udah dari kemaren-kemaren tapi buat nerusin nggak dapet-dapet ide. Akhirnya baru bisa nerusin bikin fanfic ini saat liburan semester ini. Saya udah bikin outline ceritanya bakalan kayak apa, tinggal ngasih detail-detail buat ngembangin ceritanya.

Sooo, saya janji bakalan menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Kalo molor lama-lama boleh deh tagih janji saya lewat review maupun PM haha. Tapi masalah updatenya kapan saya nggak jamin bakal bisa cepet. Kemungkinan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan bisa lumayan cepet karena akan saya usahakan mumpung lagi liburan hehe. Semester depan saya bakalan ada minimal lima praktikum! Udah mah itu nggak tau bisa tidur apa nggak T_T /curhatbanget

And for **Rsza**, who left me a heartfelt review and PM, kalau baca ini saya seneng banget ada readers yang seperti kamu hahaha.

Ada yang kerasa kalau chapter ini agak serius daripada dua chapter sebelumnya? Kalau saya ngerasainnya gitu. Nggak tau kenapa. Mungkin karena nggak ada sumber humor:( lol

Sorry for the never ending author's note guys. Keep the lovely reviews coming and see you till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Casts**: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun

**Pairing: **YunhoxJaejoong

**Genre**: Romance, Humor, a bit drama-ish(?)

**Rating**: T for now(?)

**Warning**: Crossdressing, Boys Love, typos(?), crude language(?)

**Disclaimer: **The boys aren't mine. They belong to Cjes and SM (for now, we never know the future :p)

**Summary**: Dipaksa menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan untuk pergi berlibur ke Jeju dengan Jung Yunho tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa ia harus melakukan itu semua? Well, karena Eomma menyuruhnya, lebih tepatnya, memaksanya. Sayangnya Jung Yunho tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan Eommanya. Read to find out the rest then;) YunJae, Crossdressing, Yaoi, DLDR!

**.**

**.**

**Love in Disguise****, Literally**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****Four****: ****Farewell!**

Saat Jung Yunho mencium pipinya, hanya ada satu pikiran yang melintas di dalam otak Jaejoong. _Fuuuuck, I'm screwed! _

Kim Jaejoong tidak tahu harus tertawa karena penyamarannya sebagai perempuan berhasil atau menangis karena Jung Yunho tidak bisa melihat maskulinitasnya. _Well_, walaupun menyamar menjadi perempuan Jaejoong tetaplah laki-laki. Apa Jung Yunho tidak bisa melihat _sedikit_ saja kelaki-lakiannya?

Satu tekad yang muncul di pikiran Jaejoong, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak _girly_. Boleh saja ia menjadi perempuan, tapi ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia perempuan yang kelaki-lakian! Lebih baik menjadi perempuan tomboy daripada harus dicium Yunho di akhir sesi pertemuan mereka hari ini. Harapannya kali ini yaitu semoga Yunho tidak suka perempuan tomboy.

Ya, ini hari ketiga alias hari terakhir Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho ada di Jeju mengikuti acara Valentine Event itu. Kim Jaejoong akan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat perlakuan sebagai perempuan lagi oleh Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ladies first_." Ujar Yunho sambil membukakan pintu mobil van pada Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong berkedut saat mendengarnya. Jung Yunho sialan itu benar-benar memegang kata-katanya tadi malam. Ia benar-benar berusaha memperlakukan Jaejoong lebih baik. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menginginkannya jika perlakuan lebih baiknya ini berupa Jung Yunho yang bersikap _gentleman_ padanya. Ia tidak ingin Jung Yunho bersikap ia layaknya perempuan! Ia ingin Yunho memperlakukannya seperti laki-laki. _Well_, tidak sampai seperti laki-laki sepenuhnya karena jika begitu maka penyamarannya tidak berhasil.

Menelan makiannya yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada Yunho. "Terima kasih_. You're such a gentleman_, Jung Yunho-ssi."

"_I try_." Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman yang menampilkan deretan giginya. Entah mengapa ekspresi cemberut di wajah Jaejoong yang tidak terlewatkan olehnya membuat tersenyum lebih lebar.

Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan perlakuan yang Yunho berikan padanya. Untuk pagi ini saja. Ya, siang nanti ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho memperlakukannya layaknya ia seorang gadis. Untuk pagi ini rasa kantuknya lebih mendominasi. Sekarang waktunya untuk memanfaatkan waktu perjalanan untuk ke lokasi pertama dengan tidur.

Rasa kantuk yang melanda Jaejoong tidak lain disebabkan oleh dirinya yang tidur hanya tiga jam dengan interval terbangun di setiap satu jamnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena setiap ia mulai masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya wajah Jung Yunho selalu datang. Tapi rasa kantuknya hilang seketika saat ia melihat ornamen yang terlihat dari pintu masuk.

"Yah, tempat macam apa ini?!" Pekik Jaejoong saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"_Loveland_." Jung Yunho mengedikkan bahunya seakan tidak peduli. "Para kru memberikan kebebasan padaku untuk memilih tempat yang akan kita kunjungi hari ini. Tempat ini entah kenapa langsung terpikirkan saat aku mengingatmu, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Jadi aku memilihnya. Apa kau suka?" Lanjutnya bertanya dengan menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"S-Suka?! Kau...kurang ajar! Kau ini orang mesum!"

Mata Jaejoong tak henti melotot melihat jejeran patung di _Loveland_. Patung laki-laki yang berjejer, patung wanita yang merebah.

Bukan karena ia belum pernah melihat patung tetapi...patung-patung itu telanjang! Patung wanita yang merebah memiliki pose yang menggoda sedangkan patung laki-laki yang berjejer pada alat kelaminnya tergantikan oleh kran air!

"Kau lihat patung yang paling barat, Kim Jaejoong-ssi? Kran airnya menggambarkan barangku." Yunho berbisik pada Jaejoong dengan alis yang naik-turun. Senyuman menggoda bertengger di bibirnya. "Besar, kan?" Lanjutnya lalu tertawa ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tersedak kaget.

Tiga patung lelaki dengan kran air itu berjejer dari timur ke barat dengan urutan ukuran badan yang semakin besar. Saliva Jaejoong benar-benar masuk saluran yang salah saat ia memperhatikan detil patung itu. Patung yang dimaksud Yunho memang memiliki postur tubuh yang paling tinggi dan besar, lengkap dengan kran air yang serupa.

"_Mwoya_?! Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan ini saat mengingatku, huh?!" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho. Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum kembali matanya menyipit karena tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat merah.

"_Aigoo_, zaman seperti ini masih ada yang malu melihat hal seperti ini. Kim Jaejoong-ssi, apakah mungkin...kau masih _virgin_?"

Kalau wajah manusia saat malu dikatakan menyerupai kepiting rebus, maka wajah Jaejoong seperti kepiting rebus yang dimasak dengan cabai dan tomat. "Yah, tidak sopan menanyakan hal seperti itu!"

"Apa kau menyimpannya untuk suamimu besok? _Daebak_! Masih ada juga ya perempuan yang seperti kau!"

Dengan menggunakan harga diri yang masih tersisa, Jaejoong menatap mata Jung Yunho. "Dengar, masalah aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks atau belum adalah urusanku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu memberitahu orang lain. Apalagi memberitahu orang yang baru saja aku temui beberapa hari. Selain itu aku tidak perlu merasa malu jika aku melakukan apa yang aku anggap benar. Apakah ini caramu memperlakukan seorang perempuan, Jung Yunho-ssi?"

Ah, perkataan Jaejoong seakan tiba-tiba menghapus jejak-jejak tawa di wajah Yunho. Laki-laki bermata musang itu berdeham dan mengendurkan kerah kemejanya. "Ehem, maafkan aku. Sepertinya _joke_-ku kelewatan."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yunho. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah kepiting rebus. Kim Jaejoong memang belum pernah berhubungan seks, namun dia pernah mencium pacarnya dulu. Ia mengakui dirinya termasuk dalam kategori _prude_, orang yang mudah merasa tersinggung maupun malu saat membahas mengenai seks.

Seks bukanlah hal yang Jaejoong jumpai sehari-hari. Menurutnya seks hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang benar-benar saling mencintai. Ia juga mendukung dilakukannya seks setelah menikah, menghindari hamil diluar nikah yang menjadi hal yang biasa di zamannya ini. Tidak heran Jung Yunho yang begitu terbiasa dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan seks. Dunia hiburan memang tempat berputarnya uang dan seks. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengernyit ketika Yunho malah berjalan melihat patung-patung mesum itu.

Beberapa menit Jung Yunho berjalan mengeksplore tempat itu sendirian. Sementara Jaejoong hanya duduk di bangku yang ada didekatnya. Ia sebenarnya duduk dengan tidak nyaman mengingat bangku yang ia duduki memiliki hiasan di ujung-ujungnya, menggambarkan bentuk wanita yang sedang menungging.

Melihat kru yang juga bersiap-siap untuk mengabadikan momen hari itu, mata Yunho menemukan orang yang dicari-carinya sejak pagi ini. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, Kim Jaejoong-ssi, aku ingin bicara dengan _manager_-ku sebentar." Ucapnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun ke Jaejoong.

"Hm, boleh saja. Mungkin aku akan menunggumu dengan mencuci tanganku di kran air tadi." Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya memancing Yunho untuk mengejeknya lagi.

Yunho masih tertawa kecil saat berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia berlari mendekati Yoochun yang sedang berdiskusi dengan salah satu kru. "Yoochun! Yoochun-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." Ujarnya memotong percakapan Yoochun dan Hyuna, salah satu kru wanita yang membawa jadwal hari ini. "Empat mata." Tambahnya ketika kru wanita yang diajak Yoochun bicara masih menempel di sisi Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih saja mendekati Hyuna? Aku dengar dia akan menikah bulan depan dengan pacarnya."

"_Ani_!" Yoochun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku hanya bertanya tentang jadwal hari ini, mengenai kapan kita harus _check out_ dari hotel nanti malam."

Yunho hanya menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban _manager_ yang _playboy_ itu. "_Anyway_, mengenai jadwal _check out_, apakah tidak bisa aku _check out_ lebih awal daripada yang lain?"

Yoochun menghela napasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Kau tahu sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, Yunho-ah." Gumamnya menatap Yunho. Ia melanjutkan saat Yunho masih terus menatapnya penuh harap, "Kau tahu alasannya, Yunho. Kau sudah membuat perjanjian di kontrak barumu. Kau tidak bisa melanggarnya lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau benar-benar berurusan dengan pengadilan. Mereka itu menakutkan. Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu lagi jika kau melakukannya."

Tidak mengindahkan jawaban panjang lebar Yoochun, Yunho menarik lengan Yoochun, menghentikan langkah laki-laki berambut ikal itu. "Tapi Yoochun-ah, apakah kita tidak bisa pulang lebih awal dari jadwal? Sore ini? Sesudah makan siang bisakah kita pulang ke Seoul? Kita bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ada di jadwal sebentar saja. Aku akan melakukan semua yang disuruh oleh Yang Sajangnim minggu depan. Aku akan mengorbakan _weekend_-ku bulan ini. Bagaimana?"

Melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Yunho dari lengannya, Yoochun menatap mata musang milik sahabatnya itu. "Yunho-ah, _mianhae_. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya untukmu. Kau tahu benar alasannya. Tahanlah sebentar, paling tidak sampai hari ini. Aku tahu kau masih bisa mengingat perjanjianmu dengan Yang _Sajangnim_ dua bulan yang lalu. Ingatlah itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho-ssi, kau makan siang bersama dengan kami?"

Pertanyaan polos Jaejoong membuat Jung Yunho memandang para kru yang lebih dulu menatapnya. Mereka terlihat tertarik mendengarkan percakapan idola dengan _pseudofans_-nya itu. "Apakah ini sesuatu yang luar biasa sampai-sampai membuat kalian melupakan makan siang kalian?" Ucapnya pelan dengan pandangan mengancam.

Buru-buru menarik perhatian Jung Yunho kepadanya, Jaejoong tidak ingin para kru mendapat masalah karena pertanyaannya pada Yunho. "Ah, _ani_. Salah satu kru kemarin bilang kau tidak pernah makan siang dengan yang lainnya. Tapi sekarang kau makan dengan kami. Yang jelas kami senang Jung Yunho-ssi makan dengan kami."

Menatap Jaejoong tepat di mata sebentar, Yunho mengedikkan bahunya. "...Alasan yang membuat aku selalu melewatkan makan siang dengan kru, sedang tidak bisa aku gunakan untuk sementara waktu." Yunho mengucap perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang ia tahan dan sembunyikan dari pernyataannya itu. Entah mengapa alasan itu meluncur enteng begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho memotong perkataan yang hendak keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Sudah, lupakan saja. Makan dan anggap aku tidak duduk bersama kalian kalau memang kehadiranku membuat kalian tidak nafsu makan." Ucapnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh membawa kotak makan siangnya.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya yang menghancurkan kesempatan Yunho untuk makan siang bersama dengan krunya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul laki-laki berambut gelap itu. Yunho ditemukannya di samping kolam kecil yang ada di luar restoran mereka pada siang itu. Makan siangnya tergeletak di meja kayu di depannya.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, maksudku bukan begitu, aku tadi tidak bermaksu-" Ucap Jaejoong tidak enak.

"Jaejoong-ah." Potong Yunho dengan cepat. Dengan posisi duduk berhadapan, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sama-sama dapat melihat ekspresi di wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas.

"N-Ne?" Jaejoong memandang lelaki di depannya dengan mata berkedip-kedip, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut berbentuk hati itu.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Pertanyaan Yunho membuat dahi Jaejoong berkerut bingung. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Jadi mengapa Yunho tidak boleh memanggilnya Jaejoong? Ah, apa Jung Yunho terbiasa memanggil orang dengan nama keluarga mereka?

"Aku ingin kita menjadi teman, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Apa kau mau?"

Jung Yunho memandang lekat-lekat Jaejoong. Dari posisi duduk, ia hanya bisa melihat setengah badan Jaejoong yang bagian lainnya tertutupi oleh meja kayu itu.

Mengingat-ingat tiga hari di Jeju bersama dengan Kim Jaejoong, Yunho tidak pernah melihatnya mengenakan pakaian yang seksi. Kim Jaejoong selalu menggunakan rok panjang dibawah lutut dan tidak pernah ia sekalipun melihat Kim Jaejoong menggenakan baju yang ketat untuk menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Bukannya Yunho pria yang mesum ingin selalu melihat lekuk tubuh perempuan, hanya saja penampilan Kim Jaejoong ini mengingatkannya bahwa ia memang lebih suka perempuan yang menutupi kakinya. Tak tahu mengapa, rasanya lebih bersih. Ia terlalu sering melihat perempuan dengan busana yang tidak bisa disebut pakaian semenjak ia berada di dunia hiburan.

Selain itu Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Ia memang tidak akan membuat laki-laki langsung menganggapnya cantik. Rahangnya sedikit lebar untuk dianggap cantik seperti wanita-wanita Korea. Hidungnya jika dilihat dari samping terlalu membengkok. Tapi jika melihat secara keseluruhan wajahnya tidak jelek untuk seorang gadis.

"_Wae_? Kenapa ingin menjadi teman? Aku bahkan bukan penggemarmu."

Pertanyaan dan alasan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. "Karena kau bukan penggemarku makanya aku ingin berteman. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana berteman dengan orang yang tidak mengelu-elukanku tiap melihat aku berjalan di depannya." Jawabnya enteng sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Jaejoong diam sebentar. Ia menunduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Yunho. "Ini bukan misi rahasiamu untuk diam-diam mengubahku menjadi menyukaimu dan akhirnya menjadi penggemarmu, Jung Yunho-ssi?" Bisiknya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"_Mwo_?! Penggemarku sudah banyak. Kenapa juga aku harus membuatmu menyukaiku? Orang-orang menjadi penggemarku saat mereka melihatku di TV. Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, orang-orang sudah mencintaiku."

Saat melihat Jaejoong yang mencibirnya saat mendengar sanggahannya, Yunho mendesah sebal. "Hey, aku murni ingin berteman denganmu, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Anggap saja aku ingin berteman untuk memperpanjang hubungan kita. Saat kembali ke Seoul, kau boleh mengunjungiku di lokasi _shooting_. Bagaimana?"

Alasan untuk tidak menerima teori tak masuk akal Yunho sudah ada di ujung bibir Jaejoong, tapi ia mengurung niatnya. Tidak setiap hari ia bertemu dengan artis terkenal dan diajak berteman secara cuma-cuma dengan mereka. Kenapa tidak menerimanya saja? "Baiklah. Panggil aku Jaejoong mulai sekarang." Ujarnya.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum dengan lebar memperlihatkan matanya yang menyipit. "Panggil aku Yunho-ya." Jawabnya cepat.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, ehem maksudku, Yunho-ya, kenapa kau berubah menjadi ramah seperti ini? Aku jadi curiga padamu. Jangan-jangan kau punya motif tersembunyi untuk hadiah kepulanganku nanti?"

"Yah, omong kosong macam apa itu?! Aku ingin dekat dengan penggemarku."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan penggemarmu!"

"_Well_, kau akan menjadi penggemarku begitu kau kembali ke Seoul. Kau akan merindukanku dan bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya saat masih bersama denganku!"

"_Mwoya_, kau terlalu percaya diri!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita harus jalan-jalan di pasar? Tidak bisakah kau memilih tempat yang lebih...natural?"

"_Shush_, ini natural berkembang dari budaya dan naluri alamiah manusia. Lagian kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa mulai sekarang aku yang menentukan tempat-tempat yang akan kita kunjungi, Yunho-ya?"

Sore itu Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong menyusuri Jeju tanpa ada kru yang mengikuti setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Permintaan Jung Yunho yang sekedar ingin membaur di masyarakat tanpa menarik perhatian yang berlebihan.

Tiba di salah satu stand pernak-pernik unik, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk berhenti berjalan. Ia mengambil salah satu gelang dari tumpukan gelang-gelang yang ada. "Apa ini bagus?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkannya pada Yunho.

Yunho memandang gelang itu sebentar. "Kau cukup jarang menemukannya di Seoul." Jawabnya dengan mengedikkan bahu.

Gelang yang dipegang Jaejoong adalah gelang yang terbuat dari kulit dengan hiasan tali temali warna-warni. Ada sebutir batu hijau yang tersemat di tengahnya.

Merasa cukup senang dengan jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong bertanya dengan bibi penjual pernak-pernik itu. "Berapa harganya, _Ahjumma_?"

"Dua puluh ribu won."

"_Mwoya_! Hanya gelang begini harganya mahal sekali." Teriak Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Apa tidak bisa dikurangi? Sembilan ribu won?"

"Tidak bisa, Nona. Gelang ini memakai giok asli. Lebih baik kau cari di tempat lain saja yang menjual barang tiruannya kalau ingin yang lebih murah."

"Dua belas ribu won?"

"Tidak bisa, Nona."

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa kali Jaejoong menawar― yang semuanya ditolak― akhirnya Yunho ikut merasa kesal. Ia mengambil gelang yang dibawa Jaejoong itu dan mengamatinya.

"Dua puluh ribu won kan? Biar aku yang bayar. Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil mengembalikan gelang itu ke tangan Jaejoong. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan akan membayar gelang itu ketika Jaejoong malah menahan tangannya.

"Yunho, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu mahal untuk sebuah gelang." Dahinya berkerut, mengingat gelang berbatu giok yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan untukmu kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. Kau simpan gelang ini agar kau tidak lupa bahwa kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Dua puluh ribu won sebenarnya tidak terlalu mahal, jika untuk sebuah pakaian. Namun Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa menerima pemberian yang hanya dalam sebuah bentuk gelang mungil. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu _girly_!" Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Kau kan memang perempuan. Jadi barang _girly_ cocok untukmu. Sudah terima saja!" Desak Yunho. Ia buru-buru menyerahkan uang sejumlah harga gelang itu pada _ahjumma_ penjual.

"_Ani_, aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau membelikanku gelang, cari yang lebih _manly _dari ini. Ini untukmu saja." Ucapnya sambil mengembalikan gelang itu ke tangan Yunho.

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. Gelang di tangannya itu tidak _girly_ sama sekali kecuali untaian warna-warni dari tali yang melilit kulit gelang itu. "Jadi aku salah menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau perempuan yang _girly_? Apa sekarang perempuan tomboy selalu memakai rok?" Tanyanya sarkastis.

'Bodoh! Kim Jaejoong kan memang perempuan.' Batin Jaejoong. Ia menatap balik Yunho. "Apakah perempuan tomboy tidak boleh memakai rok?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang tajam.

Yunho hanya kembali menaikkan alisnya, "Menurutmu?"

"Aish, kalau begitu tidak usah beli." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia lalu berbalik dan berpaling dari toko antik itu, bersiap untuk berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hendak kabur, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Diam disini. Aku akan memilih yang lebih _manly_ untukmu."

Kali ini Yunho memilih gelang kulit cerah tetapi dengan hiasan batu hitam pekat disepanjang lingkarang gelang itu. "Apa ini cukup _manly_ untukmu, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menerima pemberian Yunho itu ragu-ragu. "Tapi apakah tidak keberatan kau membelikanku barang mungil dengan harga begitu mahal? Untukku?"

Yunho mendesah mendengar alasan Jaejoong. "Kalau kau begitu keberatan hanya untuk menerima _a goddamn bracelet_, aku juga akan membelinya satu buah lagi untuk diriku. Dengan begini aku membeli gelang mahal tidak hanya untukmu, tapi untukku juga. Sekarang puas?" Tanyanya gemas. Kalau Jaejoong tidak mau menerimanya, Yunho akan benar-benar memaksa memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan kait yang tidak bisa dilepas selamanya.

Ketika Jaejoong diam-diam memakai gelang itu dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sangat lirih, Yunho tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri salah satu pasar tradisional besar di Jeju itu.

"_Ahjumma_, laki-laki dan perempuan sebelumnya membeli gelang yang mana?"

"Yang ini, Nona. Mereka membeli dua buah untuk dipakai masing-masing satu."

"Ah, _ne_. Aku juga akan membelinya satu buah saja, Ahjumma. Ini uangnya. _Gomawo_."

"Gelang _couple_? Jung Yunho-ssi, kau benar-benar terlalu memperlakukan penggemarmu secara berlebihan. Mereka akan mengganggapmu mencintai mereka dan mereka akan menjadi gangguan untukmu. Cukup aku saja yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kau tidak membutuhkan mereka."

"Apa ada yang bisa dibantu lagi, Nona?"

"Ah, _ania_. Mari, _Ahjumma_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia kembali merapikan gaun selututnya. Ia sedang berjalan ke _Hall_ di Ramada Plaza Hotel. Kali ini ia akan makan malam yang terakhir kali dengan Jung Yunho sebelum mereka berpisah.

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho akan berpisah setelah malam ini dan kembali ke dunia masing-masing. Dunia Jung Yunho yaitu dunia hiburan. Dunia Kim Jaejoong yaitu pergi ke kampus, belajar, membantu Eomma dirumah, dan tidur di rumah. Sangat berbeda kan?

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung ketika ia sampai di mejanya mendapati Park Yoochun, _manager_ Jung Yunho, yang duduk disana. Jari tangannya mengerat di kotak kecil yang dibawanya.

Park Yoochun berdiri dan menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong sudah duduk, ia mendapati Yoochun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya membawa seikat bunga mawar merah. "Untukmu, Jaejoong-ssi." Menerima rangkaian bunga mawar itu dengan canggung, Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yoochun.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, Kim Jaejoong-ssi. Tidak berarti kau tidak cantik saat pagi tadi maupun hari-hari sebelumnya."

Saat Jaejoong mendengar Yunho mengatakan _manager_-nya playboy, ia tidak membayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapat jurus _playboy_ dari _manager_ Yunho itu yang dilancarkan padanya. Ia tidak bisa menutupi senyuman kecut yang muncul di bibirnya saat dipanggil cantik oleh _manager_ itu.

"Terima kasih atas...pujiannya, Yoochun-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Yunho?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Yoochun malah menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas kosong yang ada di depan Jaejoong. "_Red wine_. Kesukaanku. Kau juga pasti akan suka. Cobalah, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Aku sudah tahu rasa _red wine_, Yoochun-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong. Ia tetap mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman beralkohol itu dan menyisipnya. "Yang aku tidak tahu adalah kenapa Jung Yunho belum datang juga. Apa dia terlambat?"

Yoochun meringis meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di depannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu membawa berita seperti ini, Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yunho yang mengutusku. Aku harus menurutinya."

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut heran. "Maksudnya apa? Katakan yang jelas, Yoochun-ssi."

"Maaf, Kim Jaejoong-ssi, Jung Yunho izin tidak bisa mengikuti makan malam. Ia sudah kembali ke Seoul sejak jam enam sore tadi. Dia meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu, Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Yoochun. "Yunho memiliki agenda sangat penting yang harus segera dilaksanakan di Seoul." Tambahnya cepat saat melihat air muka Jaejoong yang berubah drastis.

Benar! Kim Jaejoong sangat kecewa. Malam terakhir untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jung Yunho ternyata malam satu hari yang lalu. Bukan malam ini. Rasa kecewa itu datang karena setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ia kira ia masih bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kali dengan teman barunya itu. Ia tidak berharap banyak akan bertemu Yunho di Seoul dengan jadwal seorang artis yang padat.

Berusaha tersenyum normal pada Yoochun, Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan pertanyaan konyol yang ada di otaknya. _Kenapa Jung Yunho harus pulang tergesa-gesa? Kenapa Jung Yunho tega melewatkan makan malam dengannya? Kenapa Jung Yunho tidak memberi tahunya kalau ia akan pulang lebih dulu? Apa ia sangat tidak berarti dimata Jung Yunho?_

"Ah, _arraso_, Yoochun-ssi. Aku tahu Jung Yunho adalah orang yang sibuk. Dia memiliki pekerjaan yang menantinya di Seoul. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke kamarku saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan _packing_. Kita _take off_ jam setengah delapan nanti, kan, Yoochun-ssi? Sampai jumpa di pesawat kalau begitu. Selamat malam."

Panggilan namanya tidak ia hiraukan. Jaejoong tetap berjalan tegak menuju kamar hotelnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah meninggalkan meja makan itu. Yoochun tidak perlu ia temani.

Dengan dada yang terasa sesak, Kim Jaejoong berusaha melupakan wajah bersalah Yoochun. Sayangnya tidak hanya Yoochun yang ia lupakan, kotak hadiah untuk Yunho juga ikut terlupakan di ruangan dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From: Junsu_

_Jaejoong Hyung, kenapa kau tidak berangkat di kelas sejarah seni? (09.45 KST)_

_From: Junsu_

_Hyung, apa kau sakit? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak kemarin di kampus. (10.00 KST)_

_From: Junsu_

_Aku menelpon rumahmu, Aunty Kim bilang kau sedang sakit. Aku bahkan tidak boleh menjengukmu. (17.19 KST)_

_From: Junsu_

_Hyung, aku akan datang ke rumahmu setengah jam lagi. Jika kau masih sakit, aku tidak akan menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu setelah itu aku akan pergi. (19.02 KST)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Cukup cepat kan updatenya? Gimana? Apakah chapter ini sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya? Kalau belum terjawab tunggu chapter depan ya hehe.

BTW jumlah word chapter satu sampai tiga kemaren ternyata 9999! Lucu banget kan kaya nomer togel /apasih. Oya di chapter sebelumnya ada yang saran buat ngurangin penggunaan bahasa Inggris di percakapannya karena kerasa janggal. Apa ada yang ngerasa gitu juga? Atau ada yang malah suka pakai bahasa Inggris selip-selip gitu? Saran saya terima dengan senang hati dan sudah saya usahakan di chapter ini dikurangin. Tapi saya demen pake bahasa Inggris semata-mata karena kayaknya kok kalau pake bahasa Indonesia kayak kurang nangkep beberapa ekspresi yang pengen saya gambarkan. Kalau menurut saya ini karena memang sayanya aja yang kurang pandai nulisnya-_-

Oya kalau ada istilah atau apa gitu yang nggak paham boleh kok tanyain ke saya. Pokoknya kalau ada saran kritik bebas aja kasih tahu saya di review atau PM dengan bahasa yang sopan dan pakai solusi atau alasan biar jelas. Lebih baik lagi kalau login ke akun dulu biar nanti bisa diskusi lewat PM. Kalau males ya udah nggak usah ngasih saran juga gapapa/loh? Pokoknya saya selalu berusaha ngasih yang terbaik buat para readers!

I'm not some kind of author who whines for a lot of review. Though review makes me happy so I get the motivation to update next chap faster lol! I read the anonymous reviews though it won't get replied. Nonetheless, it still warms my heart everytime I see email informs me that I get a new review!

Untill next chapter guys! Bye!


End file.
